She's Back!
by TimeForMeToFly
Summary: Miley Stewart left all her friends for about a year for Hannah Montana business. Now she is back after not keeping in touch with her two best friends. What's going to happen now that she is back? Moliver and Lackson
1. Chapter 1 She is really back

**_Ok here's what the story is about. Miley had to go away for about a year for Hannah Montana business. Now she is finally back. She didn't keep in touch with her friends at all. What is going to happen to the three friends after all this time? _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HM. If I did, Oliver and Miley would be together, and Lackson._**

**Miley's POV**

I was nervous to be returning back to California. I had to leave for about a year for Hannah business. The worst part of it was losing contact with my two friends, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken.

I looked out the window of my dad's car. Yes, I'm 17 and can drive but I didn't want to. I'm way too nervous and would probably crash. We were nearing our house. Jackson didn't come with us. He is 19 after all. Surprisingly, my dad let him stay here by himself.

As soon as my dad parked the car, I got out and walked into the house. Nothing had changed. Jackson didn't trash it or ruin the house. I headed start upstairs to my room.

**Lilly's POV**

I was sitting on the beach, hugging my legs up to my chest. Jackson, my boyfriend, told me that Miley was coming back. She was my best friend, who I haven't talked to in months. Neither I nor Oliver talked to her. I was nervous to go and visit her. What if she changed? Did she know about me and Jackson?

I got up and started to head at Rico's. Yes, Jackson was still working there. "Hey cutie," I said with a smile as I took a seat. Jackson spun around and smiled at me.

"Hey beautiful," he said before giving me a quick but soft kiss. I smiled and rested my elbows on the counter. "What's the matter?" he asked, wiping his hands with a towel.

"Miley," I said with a sigh. He gave a soft smile.

"I know for a fact she hasn't changed. She is still the annoying sister I have always known and loved," he joked. I giggled and playfully slapped him. He grinned and hopped over the counter. "Let's go. I'm off now." He said taking my hand. I knew we were going to his house. I would catch my first glimpse of Miley after all this time, and I was wicked nervous.

**Oliver's POV**

I was walking with my puppy, Destiny. I knew exactly where I wanted to go. By the Stewart's house. Miley was finally back after all this time. Miley, the girl I have had a crush on ever since she moved here, Miley who was actually Hannah Montana, but nobody knew that. I sighed wishing I could have done something before she moved.

Flashback

_I couldn't believe my ears. Did Miley just say she was leaving for a year?_

_"Oliver?" she said trying to get my attention. "Ollie?" I snapped out of it._

_"I can't believe you are leaving us," I said softly. Miley frowned._

_"I'm sorry I have to go. I need to." She said. She looked like she was about to cry. I pulled her in for a quick hug._

_"Just don't forget us, ok," I said into her ear. I knew I should tell her I loved her but I couldn't. She nodded and pulled away, tears in her eyes. She started to walk back to her house. I just stood there, not really believing what was happening._

I bent down and petted Destiny. She licked my nose. I smiled and looked at the house in front of us. This was it. The last time I was here was right when she left.

Flashback

_I ran all the way to her house as fast as I could without damaging the lilies I had in my hand. By the time I got to the house, she was already pulling down the road. "Miley!" I shouted as loud as I could, but it was no use. She couldn't hear me. I sat down on her lawn. "I love you," I said sadly._

I shook myself bringing myself back to life. I looked at the house once more before turning around and heading back home.

**_Ok so this is pretty much a filler so everyone knows what is going on. I hope you guys like it. Please review. The next chapter should be up soon_**

**_xoxo Cadie Marie_**


	2. Chapter 2 FriendshipRelationships

**_Ok thanks everyone for reviewing or adding this story to story alert. I made this chapter extra long because I can't add any more chapters till Monday. I have a soccer tournment over the weekend. _**

**_Disclaimer: As always, I don't own HM!_**

**Miley's POV**

Knock. Knock. I was laying on my bed, flipping through a magazine when someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I called, never looking up.

"Hey bud, someone's here that you might want to see," My dad said coming into my room. I sat up and threw my magazine onto my desk.

"Who?" I said. I had a feeling I knew who it was.

"Lilly," My dad said before leaving my room. I knew she would probably be the first one I would see. After all, she was dating my brother. I don't understand why. _Jackson is weirder than Uncle Earl wearing a dress_, I thought as I headed downstairs.

""Hey Miles," Jackson said, walking over to give me a hug.

"Hey Jackson," I said, hugging him back. We aren't super close, but I know he will always be there if I need him. We pulled away and I looked at Lilly. She was looking at me with no expression on her face.

"Hi Lilly," I said quietly. I sat down on the chair beside her. I couldn't help but remember the time we were practicing for cheerleading tryouts and she flipped over the house. Those were the times, even though I now remember having to wear that disgusting mascot helmet.

"Why are you smiling," Lilly asked me, almost annoyed sounding.

"I was remembering when we were practicing for cheerleading tryouts and you flipped over the chair," I said. Saying it out loud made me start laughing. Lilly started to laugh.

"And you had to be a mascot, because you had so much energy, "she said laughing. I giggled.

"And then I start to fight with that stupid bird," I said. I hung my head in embarrassment.

"Then I didn't want to quit and we got into a fight. I ended up thinking about you during a hurkey and hurting myself," she said, stopping her laughter. I frowned.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't want that to happen," I said sadly. Lilly smiled and walked over to me.

"Well, I forgave you. You were my best friend. And still are," she said. I grinned up at her.

"Really?!" I said excitedly. She nodded. Squealing, I stood up and hugged her. "I'm soo sorry, Lilly."

"It's ok Miles. I didn't try to get in touch with you either," she said when we pulled away. Jackson walked over to us.

"Wasn't that when Dad paid me to unclog the sink," he said sitting down onto the couch. Lilly sat down next to him. Jackson put his arm around Lilly. _That is something I need to get used to_, I thought to myself. "And one of the times the bottom sprayed all over Oliver," he said chuckling. Lilly laughed.

"Speaking of Oliver how is he?" I asked.

**Lilly's POV**

I froze when Miley asked about Oliver. "Uh... um," I mumbled. Jackson started to rub my shoulder. "Well. He's been better," I started. Miley frowned,

"What are you talking about?"Miley asked. She looked like she was about to cry.

"After you left, he changed. A lot." I said. "I was the only person other than family he would talk to, and that was only at school. He takes a lot of walks, and is always seen with his dog, Destiny." Miley started to cry.

"And it's all my fault why he is like that," she cried loudly. I got up and sat down next to her.

"No, Miles. He was upset about his family," I informed her, rubbing her back. She looked at me confused. I took a deep breath and explained how his father died within the first week Miley left. I held the fact that he liked her away from her. Miley sighed and wiped her tears.

"I still feel responsible," she cried. I sighed and continued to rub her back.

"What if we go to visit him," I suggested. She smiled.

"I would like that," she said. I grinned.

"Come on then, let's go get you fixed up before we head over," I said, standing up. She nodded as she got up as well. We headed up to her room.

**Oliver's POV**

I was sitting at my computer, searching the web. I heard the doorbell ring, but I wasn't going to go downstairs to answer it. My mom could do that. I heard two voices talking with my mom. _Whatever_ I thought, turning my attention back to the computer.

A couple seconds later, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said. In walked Lilly and Miley. Wait, Miley's here. At my house. "What do you guys want?"

"Smokin' Okan to be back," Lilly said sitting down onto my bed. Miley just stood by the doorframe.

"What do you mean? I've been here the whole time," I said looking at Miley. Lilly sighed.

"You know what I mean Oliver," she said getting off my bed. "You two need to talk. Miles, I'll be downstairs." Lilly headed out the door.Miley nodded slightly.

"I see you are back in town," I said spinning my chair in her direction. She nodded.

"I got back yesterday," she said looking at her hands.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" I asked her, slightly annoyed. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Ollie. I'm a horrible friend," she cried. It broke my heart to watch her cry like that. And over me. Yes, I was mad at her, but she still was the girl that held part of my heart since the first time I met her. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Miles," I said soothingly into her ear. "I'm not mad," I said. She looked at me and wiped her tears away. "Come on. Let's go get Lilly and we can go to Rico's." She smiled and led the way out the door.

**Jackson's POV**

"One hot dog please," some young boy asked me. "And hurry." I rolled my eyes as I got to work on it.

"Here you go," I said handing it to him. "Two dollars." The kid threw two bills onto the table before leaving.

"Thanks for the tip," I mumbled under my breath.

"Not everyone likes you," I heard a voice beside me say. I spun around. It was Lilly who spoke. She was with Oliver and Miley.

"Well, lucky for me, you do," I smiled before giving her a kiss.

"Eww," Miley and Oliver said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes at how immature my sister and her friends were. Miley and Oliver took seats while Lilly sat on the counter.

"I would like a Coke," Miley said.

"Make that two," Oliver said. I looked at them for a second before getting to work on their drinks. Those two were totally made for each other. If only they realized that. I handed them their cokes and a smoothie for Lilly.

"Want to go to the movies tonight?" I asked Lilly. She nodded and took a sip of her smoothie.

"Sure. Pick me up at my house?" she asked with a smile. I nodded and turned my attention to my sister and Oliver. They were laughing at something. I exchanged a look with Lilly. From someone looking at them, they might think that Miley and Oliver were going out. But we knew that they aren't. That was just the way their rriendship was.

**Miley's POV**

"Oliver, want to hang out at the beach tomorrow?" I asked him as we arrived at my house. Lilly and Jackson had already left to go on their date. Me and Oliver spent the rest of the day, hanging around at his house. Once it was getting late, he offered to walk me home.

"Sure. I'll meet you there at 10?" he suggested. I nodded.

"See you then," I said with a smile before heading into the house. My dad was sitting on the couch watching something on TV.

"Why are you so smiley?" he asked me as I went to sit down next to him.

"I've got my friends back," I replied with a giggle. He chuckled and put his arm around me.

"I told you they would forgive you bud," he said. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I know. Thanks Daddy," I said, kissing his cheek. I got up and headed to my room. I got online and started to talk to Oliver on AIM.

**SmileyMiley:** Hey Ollie, what's up?

_Smoken'Okan:_ The sky, bahaa.

Miley rolled her eyes at his reply before sending one of her own.

**SmileyMiley:** Great. Glad to know.

The two of them started to talk about the things she missed while she was gone.

**Lilly's POV**

I couldn't concentrate during the movie at all. I kept concentrating about Jackson and how he had his arm around me. I smiled as I rested my head onto his shoulder as he drove. "So Lilly-flower," he said, calling me by his nickname for me. "Did you enjoy the movie?" I chuckled.

"Yeah." I said. He pulled into the parking lot of the park. I got out and stretched. While I was doing this, Jackson sneaked up behind me and grabbed me by my waist. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Jackson!" I squealed. "Put me down," I laughed. He just laughed and brought me over to the sand. He dropped me down, gently enough so I wouldn't get hurt.

"Thanks Jackson!" I said sarcastically but with a smile. He just smirked.

"My pleasure," he said with a little bow.

"I'm going to get you," I said getting up. I started to chase him around the park.

"Ahh!' he pretended to scream as he ran. This only made me run harder.

**Jackson's POV**

After a little bit, I gave up. I couldn't run for that long, but apparently Lilly could. She caught up to me and hopped on my back. I grinned as I grabbed her legs.

"Enjoy your little run?" she whispered into my ear. Her breath on my ear sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah," I said softly as I brought us over to the ice cream stand. I put Lilly down to the ground. "What kind do you want?"

"Chocolate Fudge Ripple," she said in an instant. I chuckled as I ordered that plus a peanut butter cup for me.

Once we got our cones, we headed over to a bench. "Want some?" she offered. I nodded. She smiled as she held the cone out for me. I lent foreword to try some. Next thing I knew, I felt something cold on my nose. She had pushed the cone onto my noise.

"Lilly!" I exclaimed laughing.

"What?" she said innocently. I smiled as I grabbed my cone and ran it down her cheek. She shrieked. I just laughed before eating some of my ice cream. She didn't like this. Lilly started to try and get some more ice cream all over me. Before long, we were getting into an ice cream fight.

**Oliver's POV**

I was glad to talk to Miley on the computer. I feel like it's easier to talk to people. We started talking about what she had missed. How Amber moved and now Ashley was a nobody. How Dandruff Danny was still a nobody, except he was tied for last now with Ashley. The little things.

_Smoken'Okan:_ Yeah. I got a new puppy. Destiny is her name.

**SmileyMiley:** Really? I need to meet her sometime.

_Smoken'Okan:_ I'll bring her with me to the beach.

**SmileyMiley:** Sweet.

**SmileyMiley:** I got to go. Daddy wants to talk to me about something or another.

**SmileyMiley:** Bye!

_Smoken'Okan:_ Adios!

I was sad that she had to go. I realized I was never mad at her, but mad at myself for waiting to long. Maybe now that she is back something could happen between us. Yeah right, I told myself before changing and going to bed.

**Robbie Ray's POV**

"What's up Daddy?" My daughter came bouncing down the stairs and sat down next to me.

"I was just letting you know that tomorrow night you have an interview with DJ Kingston, and they want you to sing a song." I said acting like it was no big news. Miley hopped up and started to dance. I chuckled. She might be 17 now,(**AN: Miley, Oliver, and Lilly are all 17, Jackson is 19)** but she still acted like she was 12.

Just then the door opened and Jackson walked in.

"Sweet niblets, boy, I thought you were just taking Lilly to the movies," I exclaimed at the sight of him. He was covered in ice cream.

"I would ask but then I have to pretend I care, which I don't want to do," Miley said with a smile. I sighed. Even when they have been apart from each other for a while, they still fight like they always do. " Wait! You went on a date with Lilly. Spill!" she said suddenly getting excited. Jackson just grinned and zipped his lips and pretends to throw away a key. He just headed upstairs probably going to take a shower.

"Its fine, Jerkson! I'll get it out of Lilly!" Miley exclaimed following him. I just laughed and turned my attention back to the TV. Some things just never change.

**_Ok I hope you guys like this. I wasn't going to have the part with Lilly and Jackson in it, but I need to have some Lackson in this story. LOL. I think the two of them are so cute. Ok so let me know what you guys think of this. _**

**_xoxo_**

**_Cadie Marie_**


	3. Author's Note

**_Author Note here. I know I said that I should have a new chapter posted by today, but I forgot that my parents were on vacation this week and want to do little day trips. Plus I have soccer still, so its going to be a little crazy. When I can I will try to put up a new chapter. It might not be til next week and I'm sorry. I'll write when I have the time to so hopefully it would be up sooner than later. I'm working on two stories right now so it's a little crazy. Once again, I'm sorry and will post as soon as possible._**


	4. Chapter 3 Things Don't Always Go As Plan

**_Ok sorry for the long time since the last update. I didn't have any time this week. Hope you guys likes this one. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HM_**

**Miley's POV**

"Morning Daddy," I mumbled as I took a seat at our island in the kitchen.

"Morning Bud," my dad said flipping some pancakes. "Want some pancakes and bacon?" He held up a plate of bacon.

Just then Jackson came downstairs at the same time as Oliver and Lilly entered the house.

"Mmm, bacon," Jackson said hurrying over to the plate. He grabbed five pieces.

"Bacon?" Lilly and Oliver exclaimed before rushing over. They grabbed the rest of the bacon.

"Thanks you guys, I didn't want any or anything." I said with a smile. Jackson and Lilly just looked at me dumbfound while Oliver handed me a piece.

"There you go," he said. I looked at it. It was barley the size of my thumb.

"Thanks!" I said with a fake smile. My dad just chuckled.

"Here you go bud," Daddy said handing me a plate of pancakes. I smiled as I started to eat them. Jackson took a seat next to me.

"Daddy what about me, your favorite child?" Jackson said flashing a cheesy smile at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Daddy, what about me, your favorite little popstar who didn't get any bacon thanks to some pig beside me?" I retorted back. I love using the fact that I'm Hannah Montana against him.

"OH!" Lilly and Oliver exclaimed, laughing. Jackson just made a face at me. I grinned and ate some of my pancakes.

_30 minutes later_

I came back downstairs with Lilly. After Jackson and I had finished eating, we went to get ready for the day. Lilly and Jackson were coming to the beach with us. Oliver had told me privately that he would bring me to his house later to meet Destiny.

I had lent Lilly my white and olive striped bikini. She threw a pair of green board shorts and a white tank top over it. Her hair had been piled into a messy bun on the top of her head. I had put on my rainbow bikini underneath a pair of short jean shorts and a blank tank top that said Music is Life. My hair was put into two braids.

"Wow, Lilly. Miley's clothes never looked so good," Jackson said, pleased about the way Lilly looked. Lilly giggled. I rolled my eyes. I still needed to get used to Jackson flirting with Lilly.

"Ok, let's go," I said after throwing a bunch of towels and some sunscreen into a tote bag. I grabbed my large white sunglasses and put them on. I kissed my dad's cheek and followed my friends out the door.

"Hey Miles, it looks like those two are going lovey dovey on us," Oliver told me as I stepped out of my house. I looked at the two of them. They were holding hands and giggling like hyenas.

"Guess so," I said with a roll of my eyes. Oliver chuckled.

**Oliver's POV**

I was glad that Lilly and Jackson went off on their own. It gave me time with Miley. As we were walking to the beach, we started a game of Do You Remember.

"Do you remember the time me and Lilly were fighting and you thought it would be helpful if you locked us together with your mom's handcuffs?" she chuckled. I smiled as I ducked my head down in shame.

"And then I lost the key and had to go to my mom's work to get it." I said laughing.

"And then that key broke when you tried to unlock us," Miley giggled.

"Well it worked out after all. You two made up within 5 minutes," I reminded her.

"Yeah, on live TV, but not before she tried to make me look like an idiot." She retorted back.

"But you always look like an idiot," I joked. Miley's eyes bugged out.

"Oliver!" she squealed. "I'm going to kill you!" she said. I fake-screamed and started to run away. I looked over my shoulder to see her coming after me.

"Oof!" When I was looking over my shoulder, I had ran into something hard.

"Oliver," Miley squealed. "Are you ok?" I heard her ask. I opened my eyes and saw her looking over me nervously.

"Yeah," I mumbled before sitting up. I looked around.

"Hey dude, sorry I didn't see you coming," said some surfer dude with a surfboard.

"Neither did I," I mumbled rubbing my forehead.

"He's ok. It's not your fault,"Miley said politely. She turned her attention to me. "Do you always have to be such a donut?" she said with a smile .I grinned as I shook my head. Miley helped me up.

"Oliver, are you ok?" Lilly asked rushing over to me. Jackson was close behind her.

"I'm fine," I said. Miley giggled. I looked at her. "What's so funny," I asked her confusedly.

"You have a nice imprint on your forehead," she giggled. She and Lilly started to laugh. I rolled my eyes and headed over to the beach.

**Lilly's POV**

Miley had left to go see Oliver. I turned and faced Jackson. "Want to surf?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure," Jackson said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around my waist. We headed over to the surf shack to get the needed supplies.

After about 10 minutes, Jackson and I were out waiting for some waves.

"It's kind of slow today," Jackson said. I snorted.

"You think," I said with a grin. He made a face at me and splashed water at me. I grinned and flashed water back at him. This was normal for us. We normally have fights, whether it was food fights or water fights.

"Lilly look out," Jackson called out stopping the fight. I looked behind me to save a huge wave coming. I screamed and tried to get out of the way, but it was no use. The wave came crashing on top of me.

Under the water, I bumped against rocks. Trying to fight against the water, I pumped my arms as hard as I could to get up, but something stopped me. My foot was lodged in between two rocks. There was nothing I could do to get free. I flashed my arms trying to get attention but I was too far under. There was nothing I could do. I am going to die!

**Jackson's POV**

When Lilly didn't come straight up, I dove under trying to find her. I spotted her quickly. Her ankle was stuck in the rocks. I swam by her ankle and pushed one of the rocks out of the way. Once she was free, I picked her into my arms and swam to the surface.

Grabbing one of the surf boards, I put Lilly on it gently .She started coughing up water. I ran my fingers through her wet hair. "Lilly, are you ok?" I said gently. She looked at me.

"I am now, "she said coughing. I grinned and kissed her softly. She grinned and kissed me back.

"I feel like this is my fault," I said sadly. She touched my head.

"It's not. Don't worry," she said before giving me another kiss. I grinned.

"How's your ankle?" I said. I could see it had bruises on it.

"It's just a little sore," she said, looking at it. I nodded.

"Let's get you home so you can ice it," I said. I started to push the surfing board to land. Once we got to land, I had Lilly hop onto my back.

"Jackson! Lilly! What happened?" Miley squealed running over to us, Oliver right beside her.

"Calm down Miles, I'm fine," Lilly said sounding annoyed.

"She really is Miley. Her foot just got stuck under the water and I freed her." I said modestly.

"Are you sure Lilly?" Oliver said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just bringing her home so she can ice her foot," I said trying to step foreword.

"Well we are coming," Miley said following me. I groaned.

"Miles, she really is ok," I said. Lilly slapped me gently.

"Ok Miley, but only if you calm down." Lilly said. Miley nodded. Surprisingly, the rest of the way to Lilly's house, she didn't talk at all.

**Oliver's POV**

Once we got to Lilly's house, Jackson put her down on the couch gently while Miley went to get some ice. I could tell Miley was still freaked out about her. I don't blame her. Lilly could have died.

"Here you go Lilly," Miley said handing her ice. Lilly put it on her ankle.

"This is just like that time when my hurkey was jerky," she giggled. Miley smiled as she took a seat on the other couch. I sat down next to her, Jackson sat down beside Lilly.

"Want to watch a movie," Lilly asked. All of us agreed. Jackson got up and looked at the movies.

"How about The Eye?" he asked.

"Yes," Lilly and I said. Miley was a little hesitant to watch it. Finally she agreed.

"But if I have nightmares tonight, I'm blaming you guys," she said as she settled down on the couch. Jackson put in the movie before setting down on the couch with Lilly's head in his lap.

I was glad we chose this movie. Throughout the scary parts, Miley would hide her face into my shirt. I kept whispering in her ear what was happening. She didn't mind hearing about the scary parts; she just didn't want to see them.

Lilly and Jackson had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

"How could they fall asleep?" Miley asked. I shrugged.

"Let's go to my house now. You can meet Destiny." I said .She nodded before writing a quick note to Lilly saying where we were.

**Miley's POV**

Oliver and I continued our game of Do You Remember as we walked to his house.

"Do you remember that time when you were sleep walking because you thought that bunny song was the new song your dad had written," Oliver laughed.

"Yeah, but I got in trouble by Kunkel." I said smiling.

"And told her that I thought her hands were man hands," he said chuckling. We got to his house. He opened the door and right away a black lab puppy ran to us.

"This would be Destiny," Oliver said picking her up.

"She's so cute," I said patting her head. Destiny licked my nose. I squealed at how cold her tongue was.

"Hi Oliver. Hi Miley," Mrs. Okan said as she walked into the hallway.

"Hi," I said politely.

"Miley, it's good to see you around her again," she said before giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Thanks. It's good to be back," I said. Oliver put down Destiny.

"Mil, let's go to the family room," he said. I nodded and said goodbye to Mrs. Okan before following him.

"Want to play Guitar Hero?" he asked. I nodded

"You are going down," I said with a grin.

"So you think," he laughed. He set up the game.

"Let's do a Red Hot Chili Pepper song," I said. I love their music. He nodded as he chose the song.

After about 4 songs, he had beaten me twice and I had beaten him twice.

"Final match. Winner takes all," Oliver said in an announcer's voice. I rolled my eyes and got ready to beat his butt.

"Ha! I told you I could beat you!" Oliver said. I rolled my eyes with a smile. He started to do a victory dance. "Go Ollie! It's your birthday! Go Ollie!" he said.

"Ok enough," I said with a smile. He grinned.

"Now you have to do what I say," Oliver said.

"Fine!" I said.

"I want a big bowl of ice cream with a lot of sprinkles and two spoons," he said before crashing onto the couch.

"Yes your majesty," I said with a bow before leaving the room. As I neared the kitchen, I heard Mrs. Okan talking to Oliver's older brother.

"Yeah. He does like her. Didn't you notice the change in him after she left?" she said. _They must be talking about me,_ I thought.

"I thought that was because of Dad," his older brother retorted. I couldn't hear Mrs. Okan's reply.

"Hey you two," I said walking into the room. I pretended like I didn't hear what they were saying. _Thanks for those acting classes before that movie with Jake Ryan_, I thought.

"Miley, hi," Oliver's brother said. I smiled and opened the freezer.

"Did Oliver beat you?" Mrs. Okan asked. I nodded.

"And now he wants ice cream and sprinkles," I said as I took out the ice cream. I put a ton of it into a big bowl.

"Well, I'm leaving soon. I'm just going to stop by to see Oliver for a second," Oliver's older brother said. I nodded slowly before going to get the sprinkles. I poured a ton of it into a bowl.

"There," I said with a smile. I grabbed two spoons. "I'm off now. Bye Mrs. Okan," I said with a smile. She waved goodbye as I left the room.

"Oliver, you need to tell her," I heard Oliver's older brother say. I sighed at the same time as he left the room.

"Bye Miley," he said before disappearing. I headed into the room.

"Here you go your majesty," I said with a smile. I handed him the bowl.

"It's for both of us girl," he said with a smile. He took a bite of ice cream before turning his attention to the TV. He was watching Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I decided I was going to talk to him about what his brother was saying afterwards. I took a bite of the ice cream. "Ah! Brain freeze!" I complained. Oliver chuckled.

"Put your finger at the roof of your mouth," he said. I did so.

"Wow that works!" I said with a grin. He nodded.

"I would know. I get tons of brain freezes." He said with a laugh .I giggled and turned my attention to the TV.

**Lilly's POV**

"Lillian Trescott!" Someone shouted me awake.

"What? What's the emergency?" I shouted as I sat up.

"Where's the fire?" Jackson mumbled as he woke up. I looked at where the first voice came from.

"Hi Mom," I said with a weak smile. She had her hands on her hips and a mad look on her face. "What time is it?" I asked.

"It would be 5:30, the time I always get home from work at," she said annoyed. Jackson had kept quiet during all this.

"Hi Ms. Trescott," he said with a tiny smile. She just narrowed her eyes at him. "I shall be going," he said getting up nervously. "Call me later Lil," he said before disappearing out of the house.

"Mom! We weren't doing anything!" I complained.

"Oh yeah? Just sleeping with your head in his lap," she retorted. She headed into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. "You know how I feel about him being here when I'm not," she said before taking a sip. I took a seat at the table.

"We weren't. Miley and Oliver were here. They must have left while we were sleeping," I said annoyed.

"Lillian, promise me you aren't sleeping with him," my mom said. I sighed.

"Mom of course not." I said. "Have some faith in me," I said before heading up to my room. I shut my door and grabbed my phone to call Jackson.

**Oliver's POV**

By the end of the episode, all the ice cream had been eaten.

"Ugh, I ate too much," I complained as I rubbed my stomach. Miley made a face.

"Umm, Oliver, can I ask you something?" she said softly. I looked at her. She looked wicked nervous.

"Sure, is something wrong?" I asked. She looked at me, her brown eyes looking nervously.

"I overheard your mom and brother talking, and then you and your brother," she said looking at her hands.

"Oh," I said softly. I knew what she heard.

"Do you like me?" she said, turning her attention to me.

"Of course I like you. You're my best friend," I said. I knew that wasn't what she was talking about.

"Oliver," she said, making an annoyed face. I took a deep breath.

"Ok I do. I have for a while Mil," I said looking at her. She didn't say anything. She just looked at her hands. After a couple of minutes of silence, I spoke. "Mil? Are you still there?" she looked up at me.

"Yeah. I got to go. I have something to do with Hannah," she mumbled quickly as she got up. I could tell she was lying. "Bye," she said quickly before leaving the room.

"Bye," I said sadly. I picked up a pillow and threw it angrily against the wall. It just happened to hit a shelf and cause a picture to fall. I got up and looked at it. It was one of me and Miley before she left. She was on my back eating some ice cream. I sighed as I went into the kitchen.

"I told her, Mom," I said angrily. "And she left," I said grabbing a can of Cola. I headed up to my room and sat down on my bed. _Why do these things happen to me,_ I thought.

**Miley's POV**

I ran all the way home. I burst through the door and saw my dad and Jackson arguing.

"We weren't doing anything Daddy! We just fell asleep," Jackson was saying. My dad was about to say something before he noticed me.

"Bud? What's wrong?" he said. I must have been making a face or something.

"Nothing Daddy, just Oliver." I mumbled before sitting down on the couch. He walked over to me and sat down.

"What happened Miles?" he asked putting his arm around me.

"He likes me," I said looking at him. Jackson walked behind the couch.

"I could have told you that Miley. It was obvious." He said with a smile. I hit him with a pillow.

"Well not to me!" I complained. My dad sighed.

"Miley, I don't know what to say, but that well... for once I don't know what to say," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"I'm going to my room." I said as I headed toward the stairs. "Can I invite Lilly to sleep over?" I asked as I stepped onto the first step.

"Sure Bud," my dad said. I smiled as I headed up the stairs to call her.

_1 hour later:_

Lilly and I were on my bed talking. She had already told me how her mom had walked in on her and Jackson sleeping. I had told her what had happened between me and Oliver. She didn't know what to say just like my dad.

"I knew it. Everyone did," she said. I sighed.

"I know. I know. Jackson already told me," I complained as I sat up. I grabbed some magazines. "Let's look at some cute outfits and get some inspiration for the fashion show tomorrow, Lola," I said with a smile. Lilly giggled.

"Sounds like fun," she said. This was just the like the old days. Before Lilly and Jackson. Before Oliver told me he liked him. I sighed as I flipped the page.

"One last comment about the you and Oliver situation," Lilly said. I looked up at her. "Do you like him too?" I looked at her. Do you like him too. Lilly's voice kept running through my head.

**_Ok so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't worry, Oliver nad Miley will end up together soon._**

**_Now I'm going to go watch the new Hannah Montana episode! Review por favor!_**

**_xoxo _**

**_Cadie Marie_**


	5. Chapter 4 If We Were A Movie

_**Ok thanks for the few reviews I got. I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh and no more updates til Monday. Going to CT again for another soccer tournment!**_

**No One's POV**

Miley woke up in the middle of the night to a giant clasp of thunder. Shivering, she got out of her bed. Not thinking, she threw on her American Eagle sweatshirt Oliver gave her for Christmas. Miley headed outside to her porch that was connected to her room. She curled up with her mom's old blanket in the chair and started to watch the storm.

Meanwhile, Oliver had down the same thing. He couldn't sleep in the first place because he kept thinking about Miley. Oliver had settled in front of his window. Watching the storm had calmed him somewhat. Thunderstorms normally did.

Thunderstorms did the same thing for Miley.

_9 the next morning_

**Miley's POV**

"Miley, Miles," I awoke to someone shaking me.

"Go away," I mumbled, lifting my hand to try and slap them away.

"Miley. We have to get ready for the fashion show. We have to leave in an hour," Lilly said, shaking me harder. I groaned as I sat up and looked around. I was outside on my porch.

"I must have fallen asleep while watching the storm last night," I said with a yawn. Lilly nodded before disappearing into my room. I stood up and stretched. The day was looking pretty good already. The sun was out, not a cloud in sight. Smiling, I headed into the Hannah closet to get ready.

"Ok Miles, what do you think of this?" Lilly said stepping out of my closet. She was wearing her red wig, a brown and white plaid pleated skirt, and a grey open back vest over a bright yellow t-shirt. She had paired this with a bunch of yellow and orange bangle bracelets, and brown cowboy boots.

"You look very Lola, except for those boots." I said with a tiny smile. I disappeared into my closet.

"Here use these," I said handing her a pair of brown flats.

"Thanks, Miles," she said changing her shoes. She looked at me. "Nice outfit," she said with a smile. I grinned as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing an orange tee-shirt dress with white floral design on the hem over a pair of dark wash jeans, a cropped white jacket, and a pair of tall dark boots.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I adjusted my Hannah wig so it wasn't showing any of my brown hair. Even though I wasn't in the fashion show, I needed to look good.

"Bud, let's go or we'll be late," my dad called up the stairs.

"Be right there," I called down. I grabbed Lilly's hand and dragged her downstairs.

"What took you girls so long?" my dad asked, hands on his hips. "Another bling crisis?"

"Psh! No," Lilly said. I chuckled.

"Wardrobe crisis," I said giggling. My dad just rolled his eyes and ushered us out of the house.

**Lilly's POV**

"Hannah, you look so pretty," cooed one of the reporters. I smiled as I stood next to my best friend. "And your friend. She looks… colorful." I sighed. That's the comment I normally got.

"Thanks," Hannah grinned. "Lola and I were really excited for the fashion show." Hannah started to walk toward the building. We were ushered to our seats.

"Hannah," I turned when I heard someone behind us getting Miley's attention.

"Mikayla," Hannah said with a fake smile. "So good to see you again. Not." I chuckled.

"Thanks Hannah. I just wanted to let you know that I still think your music sucks and I'm going to steal all your fans." Mikayla cooed.

"Doesn't seem like it has happened so far and you had a single out since how long?" Hannah said with a grin.

"Hmm, I think about 3 months," I filled in. "So I guess its not going to happen," I said with a shrug. Mikayla rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat.

"Boo-yah!" Hannah and I said at the same time. We giggled and sat back in our seats.

"Ooh! I'm vibrating." I squealed grabbing my phone out of my pocket. Hannah chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

**Are you at the fashion show? - Ollie**

I looked at it before looking at Miley. "It's Mike Stanley the Third," I said with a smile. Hannah leaned over and looked at it.

"So?" she said. I could tell she was interested but was trying not to act like it. I rolled my eyes before sending a reply.

_Yeah. Whatcha up to? - Lola_

I looked up. Models were starting to appear on the runway.

"Why do we come to these things?" Hannah whispered into my ear. "It's not like we can wear these clothes any day."

"High fashion is just so weird," I said with a smile.

"Want to sneak away?" Hannah asked. I looked at her.

"Don't you have to be here?" I asked her confused.

"I came, did a mini interview. I'm good to go," she said. "Follow me after a minute or so." She whispered before standing up and leaving. I nodded and looked at my phone.

**Nothing. How's the show?**

I chuckled.

_Boring. We are leaving now._

I stood up and followed the path Hannah just went a few minutes ago. I exited the building and looked around. Someone grabbed my hand.

"Let's go," Hannah said with a smile. She led me to Jackson's car.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked him as I climbed into the back seat.

"I never left. I was hoping to spot Mikayla," he said with a grin. Hannah groaned.

"How can you like her?" she hissed from her seat up front.

"She's hot!" Jackson joked with a grin. I narrowed my eyes and playfully slapped him. He looked at me with an innocent face. "What?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at my phone.

**Oh. Ok.**

I sighed. "Miles, we need to see Oliver. I can tell by his texts he is depressed again." I said leaning forward in my seat. Miley looked at me, still dressed up as Hannah.

"Fine. But I'm changing first," she said before looking forward. I grinned and sent a reply to Oliver.

_Coming over to your house in about 20. See ya soon!_

**Oliver's POV**

I looked at my phone. Did she mean her and Miley or just her, I ask myself in my head. I sighed and stood up. _I better take a shower then_, I thought before disappearing into my own bathroom.

I walked out of my bathroom wearing a pair of blue board shorts and no shirt. I rummaged through my dressers trying to find a shirt that was actually clean.

"Ollie," I heard someone say behind me. I turned around. Miles and Lilly were here.

"Oh hi guys," I said running a hand through my wet hair. Lilly giggled.

"Nice chest hair," she said. I looked down. I still only had a few strands. I blushed.

"Very manly looking," Miley said with a tiny smile. I rolled my eyes before grabbing a navy blue tank top.

"How was the fashion show?" I asked sitting down at my computer chair.

"W wouldn't know. We saw like five minutes," Lilly chuckled taking a seat on my bed. Miley smiled as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Well do you guys want something to eat?" I asked. Lilly nodded.

"Yes," Miley said softly. I nodded and stood up.

"I'll be right back then," I said leaving my room. I headed downstairs into the kitchen. Opening the freezer, I took out a large frozen pepperoni pizza. I unwrapped it and stuck it into the oven.

**Miley's POV**

"Miles, go down there and talk to him." Lilly hissed at me. I looked at her.

"And say what?" I said annoyed. Lilly just looked at me before getting up and sitting at Oliver's computer. I rolled my eyes and decided to go downstairs.

"Ollie?" I said softly as I entered the kitchen. Oliver was grabbing three cups.

"Hey Miles," he said with a tiny smile. He set the cups down and headed into the fridge. He reappeared with a bottle of Diet Dr.Pepper.

"Let me help," I said touching his hand that held the soda. He looked at our hands before looking at me. He handed it over before disappearing into their food closet. Smiling to myself, I started to pour the sodas. Not thinking, I started to sing If We Were a Movie.

_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you fell in love with._

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset, fade to black, show the names_

_Play that happy song_

"Mile," I felt Oliver put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I whispered, looking at his eyes. Man, did I love those eyes.

"That was beautiful," he said softly before spinning me around. He bent down and kissed my lips softly. I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back.

"Whoa!" I heard Lilly squeal beside us. I pulled away and looked at her. She was standing there, her eyes bugged out.

"Sorry to interrupt something." She said with a grin before disappearing out of view. Oliver and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on, let's finish the food so we can eat," I said with a grin. He smiled and kissed my forehead. Giggling, I finished pouring the soda. Oliver stood beside me filling a bowl of Smart Food popcorn.

**Lilly's POV**

_Ok that was weird, walking in on my two best friends kissing. I mean, I knew they liked each other but it was still weird. This must be how Miley feels when she sees me and Jackson_, I thought as I settled down on Oliver's king bed. I reached for the remote and turned on the TV. I settled on TRL.

"Food's here!" Miley said walking in with a tray of three drinks, a bowl of popcorn, and pizza. Oliver followed her with a movie in his hand.

"And I have a movie," he said holding it up.

"No really?" I said to him laughing. He just made a face at me before putting it in. Miley settled down beside me. Once Oliver put the movie in, he sat down next to her.

"So what movie did you chose?" I asked before taking a slice of pizza.

"Step Up," Miley and Oliver said at the same time. I just rolled my eyes.

The movie finished. I looked over my two friends to find Miley resting her head on Oliver's chest asleep. Oliver was awake though. I giggled. They looked so cute together.

"Oliver, I'm going to go. I'm meeting Jackson in a little bit," I said with a smile. I took the movie out and handed Oliver the remote. "Have fun," I sing-songed. He just stuck his tongue out at me before flipping the channels on the TV. Giggling, I left his house and headed to the beach.

"Hey Jackson," I said with a smile as I took my normal seat at Rico's.

"Hey to you too," he grinned at me before giving me a quick kiss. He turned and went back to fixing a hot dog for some little girl. "So what have you been up to since the fashion show?" he asked me, leaning across the bar.

"Nothing. We went over to Oliver's. Him and Miley are together," I said with a grin. His eyes bugged out.

"Really? Like for real?" he said sounding surprised.

"Yes, "I laughed. Jackson chuckled before handing me a smoothie." Thanks," I said before taking a sip. He shrugged before going back to work.

**Oliver's POV**

I finally found a show I didn't mind watching. It was a surfing challenge.

"Ollie?" I heard Miley mumbled. I looked at her. She was starting to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head. Have a nice nap?" I asked her, rubbing her back softly.

"Yeah," she murmured rubbing her eyes. She opened them for a spilt second before closing them. She cuddled closer to me. "Where's Lilly?" she said softly.

"With Jackson," I said. She nodded slowly. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked, sitting up.

"You are just too cute," I joked before pinching her cheek lightly.

"Thanks, you are too," she said with a grin before pinching my cheek a little bit harder.

"Hey! That hurt," I said rubbing my cheek.

"Baby," she mumbled smiling. I made a face at her.

"You think I'm a baby?" I asked her. She nodded with a grin. "Oh yeah, well what do you think about this?" I started to tickle her.

"Oliver! Stop that tickles!" she squealed with laughter. I laughed and continued to tickle her. She continued to laugh and try to squirm away from me. She soon moved away from me so much that she fell off the bed. "Oof!"

"Miles, are you ok?" I said looking down at her. She looked up at me. "Did it hurt?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know. You tell me," she said before dragging me down on top of her. Laughing, I landed on top of her.

"Well it did sort of," I admitted. I balance myself by my hands so I wouldn't crush her.

"Does this help?" she said shyly before leaning up to kiss me. I kissed her back happily. We continued to kiss. _My first makeout,_ I thought with excitement,_ and it's with Miles!_

"Oliver? What is that noise?" my mom said knocking on my door even though it was open. I broke away from Miley and stood up.

"Hey Mom," I said blushing. Miley sat up.

"Hey Ms. O," she said blushing as well.

"Hey kids." She said catching on to what was going on. "Now you guys be safe ok?" I groaned and walked over to her.

"We got it, Mom. Bye," I said trying to shut my door.

"Bye Ms.Okan," Miley said with a smile. My mom waved before I shut the door. I leaned back against the door and looked at Miley. We burst out laughing.

"That was close," Miley said with a giggle. I laughed before jumping onto my bed. Miley got up and jumped on my bed as well. "Pillow fight!" she squealed before hitting me in the head with a pillow.

"Oh you can't get away that easily!" I joked before hitting her with another pillow.

Before long we were in a full on pillow fight.

_**Ok hope you like it. Miley and Oliver are finally together. Figured I should add some Moliver for you guys. Please review and tell me what you think**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Cadie Marie**_


	6. Chapter 5 Milo And Ray

**_Ok ok. I just want to start of by saying how sorry I am to everyone. I haven't been able to keep up with the chapters. I'm going to try my hardest, but I'm having trouble doing that plus school, varsity soccer, and some time to myself. I hope I shall be able to do it, so please be patient with me. Thank you._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HM. I only own Ray. _**

**Miley's POV**

"Go away," I moaned. Someone was pulling my hair lightly, while I felt someone tickling my feet. I kicked my legs and curled up into a ball.

"Miley, wakey wakey." Someone whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my back. I opened my eyes to see Oliver right in my face.

"AH!" I screamed before sitting up. Oliver started to laugh. Soon I heard Lilly's voice laughing as well. I narrowed my eyes.

"Thanks so much you guys." I hissed before getting out of bed.

"Nice pjs," Lilly said laughing even harder. I looked down and saw I was wearing Care Bear pjs bottoms and a pink football jersey.

"What is this? Pick on Miley Day?" I complained. I slipped on my slippers and shuffled into my bathroom. I locked myself in there.

"That's everyday," Oliver called. I just rolled my eyes before starting the shower.

I came out of my bathroom about a half and hour later, just in my orange terry robe. "Dang Mi," I heard someone say behind me. I turned around surprised.

"Oliver, what are you still doing in here?" I asked clutching my robe tighter around me.

"I didn't want to stay down there with Jackson and Lilly." He admitted before sitting up on my bed. I blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"That makes sense," I said before disappearing into my closet.

I came out a few minutes later wearing jean short shorts, and a white t-shirt with a green tube top over it. I had slipped on my green and white flip-flops.

"You look beautiful, Miles," Oliver said. I blushed.

"Grassy," I giggled before sitting down at my vanity. I ran the brush through my hair before throwing it up into a high pony-tail. I spotted movement in my mirror as I started to apply eyeliner.

"Why do you wear that?" Oliver asked, appearing behind me.

"I like it. It makes me feel prettier." I admitted as I finished applying it and started on my mascara.

"Well you don't need it," he said softly. I turned and looked at him.

"Awww shucks." I giggled before kissing him quickly. He blushed and stuck his hands into his pockets. I finished what I was doing and stood up.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, grabbing my purse.

"Lilly and Jackson are meeting Cooper and his girl Ray at the bowling rink." Oliver said. I smiled at him.

"And you wanted to go?" I suggested.

"Well…. If you want to." He said slowly. I giggled.

"I know you want to, so yes we can go." I smiled. Oliver grinned and hugged me. I just laughed. "Well let's go then." I said as I started to leave my room.

**Lilly's POV**

"Hey Ray-Ray," I said as I walked up to my closest friend after Miley. Ray smiled at me.

"Hey Lil-Lil." She giggled. I just laughed and hugged her. I heard Jackson and Cooper laughing with Oliver about something or another. I pulled away from Ray and saw Miley standing off to the side.

"Ray, this is my best friend, Miley. Miley, this is Ray," I said introducing them. Ray smiled brightly at her.

"Miley, it's so nice to meet you. Lilly has told me all about you." Ray said holding out her hand. Miley looked at me with a smile before shaking Ray's hand.

"Same with you. I'm glad Lilly had such a good friend while I was gone." Miley admitted. Ray just shook her hand.

"She was the one who helped me when I moved here shortly after you left." Ray explained. I smiled, glad that my two best friends were getting along.

"You ready to lose?" I heard Jackson whisper into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me. I turned and looked at him.

"In your dreams, boy," I smiled before tapping his cheek gently.

"How about we make a little bet," Jackson said with a smirk. "If I win, you have to give me a kiss and do whatever I said. But if you win, I have to give you a kiss and do whatever you say." I smiled as I nodded my head.

"Sounds good to me," I said before hugging him quickly.

"Let's go Lilly!" I heard Miley say. I broke away from Jackson and followed her and Ray into the building.

"Ok, guys vs. girls!" Miley and Ray called at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. I just smiled.

"Fine, but you are going down!" Cooper said smiling at Ray. Ray laughed.

"That's what you think." Ray said before walking over to the girl's lane.

"Ok, Lilly you are up first," Miley said from her seat in front of the computer thing. I grinned as I got up. I grabbed a bright pink bowling ball. Taking a deep breath, I rolled the ball down. It knocked down all the pins except for one.

"You got this Lilly," Miley said with a thumbs up. I grinned and grabbed a green ball. I rolled it down, knocking the only pin.

"Go Lilly! Go Lilly!" Ray and Miley cheered. I did a little dance. I looked over at Jackson and pointed my finger at him. Jackson just smiled before getting up to go. He got a strike. He just smirked at me.

"Lucky shot," I smiled.

"Ray it's your turn," Miley said with a grin. Ray got up and did this little dance thing before rolling the ball. It must have worked for her because she got a strike. Me and Miley stood up and clapped. Ray just bowed. "Thank you. Thank you. I love you all," she giggled.

"Coop, it's your turn," Oliver said. Cooper nodded before going. He got a 9. "Good try boy," Ray joked. Cooper just stuck his tongue out at her.

"My turn!' Miles called with a grin. She got up and rolled. She knocked down two pins. Jackson and the boys started to laugh at her. Miley just looked at them and narrowed her eyes. Oliver was the only one to stop laughing.

"It looks like Miles got you wiped boy," Ray said laughing. This caused Miley and me to laugh along with everyone but Oliver. He just stared at us.

"Come on Miles. You got this!" I cheered. Miley smiled and rolled. She knocked down 6 pins.

"I told you," I smiled as she came down. I highfived her.

"Now Ollie, show us what you can do," Miley said with a smile. Oliver got up and rolled an 8 as well. Miley clapped politely. I playfully shoved her. She just looked at me with a smile. "What?" she said innocently. I just shook my head.

**Jackson's POV**

I looked at the scores. After 10 rounds, Lilly and I had gotten the same score of 112. The girls had a grand total of 322 and we had 330. Miley was the last one to go.

"Come on Miles. All you need to do is knock down 9 pins." Lilly chanted. Miley looked nervous.

"She can't do it," I smirked. Miley gave me a death glare.

"Just you watch," she hissed. "Oooo!" Oliver and Cooper chanted. I just watched my sister as she rolled her first ball. She knocked down 5 pins.

"Only four more Miles," Ray cheered. Miley took a deep breath and rolled. I watched the ball with wide eyes. 1...2...3...4...5 pins! I just stared.

"Yeah!!" Lilly and Ray cheered. They rushed up to Miley and hugged her. Miley was grinned. I just stood there. Miley wasn't the best bowler but she had just won it for the girls. I looked at Cooper, who has the same face as I probably did. Oliver was grinned. He stood up and walked over to her. He hugged her. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Jackson," Lilly grinned at me as she walked over to me. "We tied. I think we need to play another game." She said.

"Well I guess we do," I said with a smile. I walked over to the others. "Do you guys want to play again?" Cooper shook his head.

"We got to go man, I'm meeting Ray's parents." He said with a tiny smile. I laughed.

"Good luck man," I said before tapping his shoulder. He smiled before leaving hand in hand with Ray. I turned to Miley and Oliver.

"I'm too hungry, plus that was too close for me," Miley said. I rolled my eyes. She exaggerates way too much.

"Yeah dude. I'm out," Oliver said, his arm around my sister's shoulder. I just shrugged and looked at Lilly.

"I guess it's just you and me girl." Lilly grinned.

"Just the way I like it," Lilly smirked. I grinned.

"I love it when you talk like that," I whispered into her ear. Lilly blushed and walked over to our lane.

**Oliver's POV**

"You did good today Mi," I said as I fed her a French fry. Miley blushed.

"Thanks," she said softly as she finished chewing. She looked over at Lilly and Jackson. They were laughing about something or another. She smiled.

"They are happy together," she said with a smile. I grinned and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"As happy as us?" I teased. She grinned at me.

"Less then us," she giggled. I grinned and kissed her softly.

"Yo, Oliver!" I pulled away when I heard someone say my name. It was Jake. Yes, Jake Ryan, but in a wig.

"Milo," Miley squeaked. Jake grinned.

"Yes that would be me," he said. I rolled my eyes. Still the egotistical guy he was before.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Visiting. So I thought I'd come back and see my friends." He said. Miley smiled softly.

"It's good to see you," she said getting up to hug him quickly. I tried to ignore the jealousy growing in my stomach.

"You too, Miles." He said. I just looked at Lilly and Jackson. Lilly was trying to roll the ball, but Jackson kept distracting her. I smiled.

"I see Lilly and your brother are together," Jake/Milo said with a smile. Miley grinned.

"Yes and they are happy together," she said proudly. She smiled at me before reaching for my hand.

"And so are you two, I'm guessing," Jake said indicating our hands.

"Yeah," I said with a grin. Miley blushed.

"So how long are you in town?"Miley asked. I could tell she was trying to change the subject.

"Just a few weeks. I'm doing another movie here." He said proudly. I tried not to roll my eyes. Miley must have noticed because she patted my thigh.

"That's cool," I said with a smile. I took a French fry and ate it.

"Yup. Me and Mikayla are doing a sequel." Jake grinned. Miley narrowed her eyes.

"Of course," she said with a slight attitude. This time I was the one patting her thigh. She just gave me a look.

"Miley, I thought you two were friends," Jake said sounding annoyed.

"When I'm Miley yes." She said with a sigh.

"She hasn't changed a bit," I filled in. Jake just shook his head.

"Well, I'm sorry, but the producers thought she did such a good time in the first one, they would bring her back." Jake said. Miley nodded.

"Milo!" Lilly called as she jogged up to us. Jackson was not that far behind her.

"Hey girl. How are you?" he asked. I turned my attention to Miley.

"Are you jealous he didn't ask you?" I asked her. Miley gave me a look.

"Why would I?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"Hey, I was just asking a question. I remember what happened last time." I pointed out. Miley blushed.

"I know. But it's different now." She said. I nodded like I understood. "You just have to trust me." She said with a tiny frown.

"I always do," I smiled before kissing her.

"Excuse me." Lilly and Jackson called. I pulled away and gave them a look.

"Well you two were too busy sucking faces to say goodbye to Milo," Lilly informed us. Miley looked around.

"Where did he go?"Miley asked.

"He was here with a couple of friends." Jackson said.

"Aw. Too bed he had to go," I snapped. Miley smacked my shoulder. "What?" I said acting like she does when she trying to act innocent.

"You know what I mean. And I don't sound like that." She said quickly. I laughed.

"I know." I smiled.

"So who won?" Miley asked Lilly and Jackson.

"He did," groaned Lilly. "But he cheated." She said quickly.

"You were doing the same thing to me," Jackson countered.

"No way!" Soon they were bantering back and forth.

"Guys. I just asked a question," Miley giggled. I laughed at the two of them.

"You guys act like you are four." I joked. They just stuck their tongues out at us. That just made Miley and I laugh harder.

**Lilly's POV**

"Oh Lillian," called Jackson. I sighed as I entered the living room.

"What?" I snapped. We were at my house and he was making me take care of his "ever needs" as he put it.

"Don't need to be touchy. I won fair and square." He smirked I narrowed my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but Miley spoke up first.

"What do you want Jerkson?" she said. Oliver snickered.

"Oliver and I would like milkshakes." Jackson said with another smirk. Miley narrowed her eyes and rested her hands on her hips.

"Oh really? Cause I'm pretty sure Oliver can get it for himself." She said. Oliver just avoided her gaze.

"Smart idea," I said to myself. Miley just sighed and disappeared back into the kitchen. I shook my head and followed her.

'I don't understand why we are doing this for them," Miley said. "We won." I sighed.

"But I lost, and you are being a great best friend by helping me." I pointed. She smiled softly before starting to make some milkshakes. I sat down on the counter.

"We should put something in their drinks." I said with a grin. Miley looked up at me with a smirk.

"Gummy worms!" she said. "Jackson hates them!" she said happily. I grinned and got up to get them.

"Here you guys go," Miley said as she handed Jackson and Oliver their milkshakes. I took a seat on the chair, Miley sat down on the arm of it. I took a sip of my milkshake and looked at the boys.

"Ew!" Jackson stood up and ran into the kitchen. Miley and I started to laugh. Oliver looked at us before taking a sip of his. He soon followed Jackson. Miley and I were kneeling over from laughing so hard.

"What did you put in them?" Jackson hissed.

"Gummy worms." Miley laughed. Jackson narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to kill you." Miley squealed and ran away. Jackson started to chase after her. Oliver came out of the kitchen and ran into Miley. "Oof!" Miley fell on top of him.

"Sorry Ollie," she said softly. Jackson grabbed Miley's foot.

"Come here my pretty." He cackled. Miley squealed.

"Ollie, help me." She said clinging on to him. Oliver smiled and held onto her tightly.

"Don't worry I got you." He smiled. I giggled before rushing over to Jackson.

"Jackson I forgot to give you something earlier." I said before kissing him quickly. Jackson let go of Miley and kissed me back.

"Thanks Lil," Miley said as she sat up. I grinned and took my seat back on the chair. Jackson followed me and sat on my lap.

**Miley's POV**

I cuddled up against Oliver. We were still at Lilly's and we were now watching a movie. I looked over to see Lilly sleeping on Jackson's shoulder. Jackson had his arms wrapped around her and was sleeping with his head against the couch. I giggled. "They always fall asleep."

"That's true." Oliver said with a smile. I looked at him and kissed him. He took his hand and rested it under my chin. I smiled at him.

"I had fun today," I said with a smile. Oliver grinned.

"I'm glad." He said before kissing me quickly. I smiled.

"We have school soon," I groaned. Oliver chuckled.

"You have to be excited. You are finally back in school with us after a year." He pointed out.

"But that is why I don't want to go. I don't want everything to be different." I admitted. Truth was that I was really nervous.

"But you have Lilly, and Ray and me right there with you." Oliver said. I grinned as I hugged him.

"I know." I whispered as I rested my head against his chest. I could feel his fingers going through the end of my ponytail.

"I will always be here for you Miley Ray." He whispered into my ear.

"Thank you Oliver Oscar." I whispered back. Oliver kissed me on the top of the head. I smiled to myself. I haven't been this happy in a while. And to think, Oliver was always right in front of me the whole time. I wish I didn't have to go away for a year to realize that.

**_Ok after I wrote this, I was thinking about leaving it the way it is, maybe do a squeal. Let me know what you guys think. The choices are:_**

**_A: Keep it going for more chapters:_**

**_B: A sequeal. If it is this one, picture it about 3 years in the future. _**


	7. Author note again

**_Author's Note_**

**_I didn't get any reviews on what people think. Plus I'm having a major writer's block. I can't think of anything good to add. So if people could tell me what they think I should do._**

**_Xoxo Cadie Marie_**


End file.
